


Walking Through the Unkown

by fairestandfoulest



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairestandfoulest/pseuds/fairestandfoulest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Luke,” Ashton said suddenly. “Have you ever thought of getting some professional help in training Jigglypuff?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, um, yeah, but no one is that interested in a guy who only owns a Jigglypuff and isn’t going to force her to evolve.”</p><p>“I’ll help you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Through the Unkown

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooooo! So, I'm back with probably my favorite piece I've ever written. The idea started with imagining Luke, the little noodle, owning a Jigglypuff. This is the longest fanfic I've ever written and I'm quite proud of it so, yay :))
> 
> I listened to the Unknown by the Foxes while writing this and that's where the title comes from.
> 
> Come visit me:
> 
> [Tumblr](http://bisexualqueenofhell.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come say hi and give me prompts or talk to me about anything (I get lonely)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> -the Queen

Getting his ass kicked by another trainer was not how Luke imagined spending his Saturday. Luke has no idea what possessed him to accept a challenge from a guy with a Nidoqueen while Luke, himself, owned a mere Jigglypuff. A Jigglypuff. 

 

“Nidoqueen, poison sting,” Jack called and Luke almost groaned. DId he forget to mention that Jigglypuff was weak to poison? No? Well, she was. 

 

“Uh, just try to, like, flatten yourself,” Luke called, but it was too late. Jigglypuff was hit and she went down with a swoon. Luke stared at her passed out body before sighing. “You really had to challenge me?” Luke asked, aware of the whining tone to his voice.

 

“You really had to accept?” Jack shot back with a laugh. He retracted his Nidoqueen and Luke took his fainted girl back. “Jigglypuff will need a bit of recharging.”

 

“No shit,” Luke grumbled. “Good fight.”

 

“You too man,” Jack said, making his way down the road to do whatever the hell Jack Barakat does. Luke let out another deep sigh and started off in the opposite direction. 

 

-X-

 

“Calum, I’m back,” Luke called through the large apartment. Upon hearing Luke’s voice, three Vulpixes came running to the door, scrambling on small legs. Luke grinned and kneeled, scratching and petting the playful Pokémon. Luke studied the soap lingering on the Vulpixes bodies before looking up and bursting into laughter. There Calum stood, covered in dust and suds with a scowl on his face. His champion Ninetales sat next to him, observing her litter with an almost smug look on her face.

 

“I hate washing the damn things,” Calum said, glaring at the babies. Luke laughed again.

 

“You’re the one who wanted to become a breeder,” Luke reminded him. Calum rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes, but you should’ve stopped me when I declared so,” Calum grumbled. A surprised look came over Calum. 

 

“Where’s Jigglypuff?” he asked. Luke wrinkled his nose, avoiding Calum’s eyes.

 

“Please tell me you didn’t take on Jack, again.” Luke didn’t answer, figuring it was rhetorical anyways. He pulled out the Pokéball, releasing Jigglypuff. She materialized, able to walk albeit not in a straight line. Calum watched her before snorting.

 

“She looks drunk.” Luke hummed in agreement, crossing his legs on the floor. The Vulpixes had lost interest in Luke, wrestling next to him instead. Jigglypuff stumbled over and plopped down into Luke’s lap, eyes falling shut and soft snores emanating from her mouth. 

 

“Nidoqueen really gave her a workout, huh?” Calum said. Luke nodded.

 

“Yeah. Jigglypuff last two minutes though.”

 

“New record.”

 

“Yep. Hey, why are you cleaning the little guys? Don’t you tend to just let them clean themselves by rolling around in dust?”

 

“Yeah, but I have some trainer coming to look at one of them for a friend or something. So do me a favor and grab one.” Luke gripped Jigglypuff in one arm and grabbed one Vulpix with the other. Calum ran over to grab the other two who were already trying to make a dash for it. Luke noticed that Ninetales managed to look even more amused.

 

-X-

 

“Why do I have to be dressed up?” Luke complained, fixing his black button down shirt and gray dress slacks. “They’re coming to see the litter, not me.”

 

“Because this could be a sale and a sale means we keep this apartment,” Calum said, clearly irritated.

 

“You’ll sell them all, you always do.” Before Calum could respond, the doorbell rang. 

 

“Shit,” Calum whispered. He knelt next to the Vulpixes, all freshly clean with the girl having a pink bow wrapped around her neck. “Alright, don’t mess this up. This guy could be your future owner. Now, give me kisses.” The three obligingly licked his face excessively. Luke rolled his eyes, gripping Jigglypuff closer to his chest. Ninetales nudged her babies, and all of them followed Calum to the front door. Calum grabbed the doorknob and took a deep breath. Then, he threw open the door.

 

“Hello- Oh my God!” Luke startled at Calum’s sudden shout, stepping forward to look around him. Luke’s jaw dropped at he looked at none other than Ashton Irwin, the regional Champion of five years. He had dazzled the world at fifteen when he strolled in with his team of evolved Eevees’. He has managed to hold onto the Champion position since. Behind him was Michael Clifford, who Ashton had competed with in a Tag Team Tournament which they won. Ashton had been Luke’s first crush at the age of thirteen. And, judging by the blush Luke could feel on his face, definitely still his major one at his now eighteen years. 

 

Calum managed to recover himself before Luke could. “Um, are you here to see the Vulpixes?” Ashton giggled, eyes flicking between Calum and Luke.

 

“As a matter of fact I am,” Ashton said. Calum just stood in the doorway, causing Ashton to shift. “Erm, can I come in?” Calum scrambled back, bumping into Luke who couldn’t regain his footing fast enough and fell back. He kept a tight grip on Jigglypuff, who flattened herself with impact. Ashton stepped in, rushing to help Luke stand back up. 

 

“Sorry,” Ashton apologized though Luke couldn’t understand what for. 

 

“Not your fault,” Luke said back. Ashton looked at Jigglypuff, smiling wide at the Pokémon.

 

“Is she yours?” he asked Luke, reaching out and rubbing behind her ears. She preened under his attention, a soft song of happiness bursting from her mouth. 

 

“Uh, yeah. First and only Pokémon.” Ashton looked surprised.

 

“Only?” he asked in shock. Luke flushed, chewing on his lip ring.

 

“Yeah, I know, it’s embarrassing. But it’s hard to win battles with a Jigglypuff who absolutely refuses to evolve and yeah, again, Jigglypuff.” Ashton frowned.

 

“I didn’t mean to offend you,” he said softly. “And just because you have a Jigglypuff doesn’t mean you can’t be powerful. Sounds like you just need some extra confidence to help you battle with this girl.” Michael stepped forward, poking Ashton in the ribs.

 

“Vulpixes, dude,” he reminded Ashton. 

 

“Oh, right.” Ashton went and kneeled by the litter. They were, miraculously, behaving, though the girl nipped at Ashton when she felt he rubbed her back to hard. Ashton grinned.

 

“I like this one. Girl or boy?” he asked Calum.

 

“Um, girl. The other two are boys.” 

 

“Impressive,” Michael said, stepping towards the babies but rubbing Ninetales’ head. She let out a soft sound, tilting her head for him to get a better angle. “It’s hard to get one male in a litter, much less two.” He sent a look of admiration to Calum, though Luke thought Michael’s eyes were a little to roaming to not be sultry. 

 

“Thank you,” Calum said, giving Michael a smirk that had Luke practically gagging. “You like Vuplixes?” Michael laughed.

 

“I’ve always been more fond of the cat like Pokémon, but fascinated with the Ninetales at the same time. I plan on buying one for myself and then Ashton and I will donate the other two to poorer families.” Calum hummed.

 

“Very noble of you two.”

 

“Well, Ashton didn’t come from the wealthiest family so we just want to support them too.” Michael focused back on Ashton. Luke honestly felt like he preferred Michael’s attention to be given to Calum rather than Ashton, though the attention were two different kinds. “You gonna try see if Vaporeon likes them or not?”

 

“Yeah,” Ashton said, reaching for one of the Pokéballs strapped to his belt. It had a piece of dark blue tape on it’s top. “Vaporeon is the best judgement of character. I can always count on him to tell me when the Pokémon can play nicely with others.” Luke recognized that the explanation was for the benefit of Calum and him. “Michael, you bring out your whole team since you plan on keeping one. Vaporeon, I choose you!” 

 

Vaporeon materialized next to Ashton, blinking softly at his new surroundings. He let out a trill and all the Vulpixes stood up to greet the new Pokémon. Vaporeon sniffed at the three of them and Ashton stood up and stepped back. He wandered back to Luke.

 

“It’s best to let Vaporeon to do his thing without interference. He’ll make it known if he doesn’t like any of their attitudes.” Luke nodded watching the slightly tense interaction going on. Ninetales was tracking Vaporeon’s movements, ready to step in if needed. Finally, Vaporeon chuffed and trotted back to Ashton, laying at his feet. Ashton beamed. 

 

“He thinks they’re good,” he told Calum and Luke. Luke couldn’t help but smile back at Ashton. Jigglypuff squirmed in Luke’s arms, floating out of his arms and landing on the ground. She waddled until she was in front of Vaporeon and then she made a quiet sound. Vaporeon opened his eyes and sat up. They stared at each other before Vaporeon bounced onto all four legs and playfully running around Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff squealed and started to run in the opposite direction, Vaporeon following eagerly. Ashton giggled, turning to Luke. “He likes her.” 

 

“Seems so,” Luke said, watching the two fondly. Jigglypuff loved other Pokémon and Luke always felt guilty that he couldn’t supply a family for her due to him not being skilled enough. He sighed, offering a half-smile to Ashton who was watching him with furrowed eyebrows. 

 

“Persian, Liepard, Skitty, go!” Michael said, breaking the quiet moment. Luke raised his eyebrows, looking at the three feline Pokémon. Persian sat at Michael’s feet, Liepard wandered off to sniff at Calum, but Skitty jumped right into greeting the Vulpixes. She was clearly more playful and the Vulpixes were playful back. Liepard wandered over, not joining in the play but happily meeting them. The Persian, however, was a different story. She snapped at the two male Vuplixes but when the girl Vulpix came over, a little more submissive than her brothers, the Persian put a paw on her back and flexed her claws. Ninetales froze, a growl starting to rise in her throat and Calum tensed in order to be ready to intervene. Luke held his breath, watching until, finally, the Persian came down and licked the Vulpix’s head. She did so with motherly intention that everyone recognized, allowing Ninetales and Calum to relax. 

 

“I guess we’ll be taking the girl,” Michael said with a laugh, obviously not concerned with what had just gone on. Michael reached down and grabbed his Vulpix, allowing her to nuzzle into his neck. Skitty scrambled up to Michael’s shoulder and Liepard weaved through his legs, purring. 

 

“She seems to like you,” Calum said. 

 

“Your friend is sweet,” Ashton told Luke. Luke snorted.

 

“Vulpix could have literally bitten Michael and Calum would’ve said she liked him if he thought it would make Michael happy.” Ashton giggled.

 

“I think it’s mutual,” he whispered as if he was offering Luke a secret. It made Luke swallow so hard his adam’s apple bobbed a few times. “How much will they be?” Calum turned to Ashton.

 

“Well, 30,000 Pokémon dollars but I could give you a discount-”

 

“We’ll be able to match the price,” Ashton interrupted, reaching for his wallet. Michael did the same, both of them offering Calum the 90,000 Pokémon dollars. 

 

“Holy shit,” Calum said with a laugh, pocketing the money.

 

“Hey,” Michael said, addressing Calum. “Do you just breed Ninetales’?”

 

“Oh, no. I also breed Houndooms and Mightyenas and I stud out my Arcanine. The Vulpixes are the only litter we have right now, but my Houndoom could pop any moment and my Mightyena finally took. I can show you them in the Pokémon room, my Arcanine actually just came back from a stud and so he’s pretty lovable right now.” 

 

“I’d like that,” Michael said, retracting his feline Pokémon and bringing Vulpix with him. The boy Vulpixes sat and got groomed by their mother.

 

“Hey, Luke,” Ashton said suddenly. “Have you ever thought of getting some professional help in training Jigglypuff?” 

 

“Well, um, yeah, but no one is that interested in a guy who only owns a Jigglypuff and isn’t going to force her to evolve.”

 

“I’ll help you.” Luke turned to Ashton with wide eyes.

 

“W-What?” he spluttered out. 

 

“I’ll help you train. Stick around a few extra days and teach you.”

 

“I don’t want to waste your time, Ashton.” Luke felt his chest tighten at the idea of disappointing Ashton. He just couldn’t risk it. Ashton sighed, loudly.

 

“You won’t disappoint me Luke. I see a lot of potential in you two. And, you know what? I think it’s fantastic that you’re not forcing her to evolve. She’s comfortable as herself and, yeah, sure she’s a bit easier to fight because of it, but I know from experience that Jigglypuff’s can be better than most evolved Pokémon when the situation is right. So please, make my life better knowing that I got to help you.” Luke watched as Ashton turned these wide hazel eyes towards him, pulling the best puppy dog eyes that only Jigglypuff herself could do better. 

 

“Jesus,” Luke muttered before taking a deep breath and then exhaling it. “Alright, I’ll let you help me.” The smile Ashton gave Luke could rival the sun.

 

“Fantastic! I’ll pick you up tomorrow bright and early.”

 

-X-

 

“You know, when you said early, I didn’t think you meant six a.m. early,” Luke said, glaring at the back of Ashton’s head as they walked through the forest. After Ashton and Michael had left yesterday with the Vulpixes in tow, Calum and Luke had stayed up until one a.m. talking about them. Then, Ashton had shown up promptly at six with Michael who was bleary eyed and holding his Skitty. Ashton had shoved Michael into Calum’s bed to sleep and then dragged Luke out, helping to dress him and then grabbing two bananas for the road. Luke was seriously regretting agreeing to let Ashton train him. However, he couldn’t help but watch fondly as Jigglypuff bounced happily through the forest.

 

“The longer you train, the faster you get better. Besides, the Pokémon really like the mornings.” Ashton led Luke to a clearing filled with bright yellow daisies and long grass. Jigglypuff squeaked and tried to run into the meadow but tripped and rolled through it instead. Luke sighed.

 

“I’m starting to think she learned how to be clumsy from me,” Luke told Ashton who merely laughed. 

 

“You’d be surprised what our Pokémon learn from us.” Ashton grabbed a Pokéball with a piece of green tape stuck to it. “Leafeon, let’s go.” Leafeon came out leaping, landing at Luke’s feet. He blinked large brown eyes up at Luke, sniffing at Luke’s jean clad leg. “Leafeon,” Ashton called and Leafeon spun around, running and jumping so he could curl around Ashton’s neck. 

 

“Now, Luke, do you know what abilities a Jigglypuff has?”

 

“Cute charm, competitive, friend guard, sleep by singing,” Luke prattled off the top of his head. Ashton smiled.

 

“Good, good. How do they make someone sleep by singing?”

 

“Well, they adjust the wavelengths of their voices to match that each person’s exact brainwaves of them being in a deep sleep. But, if the other being resists sleeping, then they’ll continue to sing until they run out of air, which endagers them.”

 

“That’s great! The first step to being a good trainer is know what your Pokémon can do and what hurts them. Now, Jigglypuffs aren’t the strongest Pokémon, but no one thought Eevees were until I brought one to fight with. We first have to see if Jigglypuff even responds to you. Go ahead and call her.” 

 

Luke cleared his voice and shouted, “Jigglypuff!” For a terrifying second, nothing happened and then, suddenly, Jigglypuff floated over the grass, making soft noises as if to call to Luke. Luke grinned, opening his arms and allowing Jigglypuff to float into his arms. She pressed herself to his chest, gripping his shirt with her tiny arms. Luke looked up to Ashton and blushed at his awed expression.

 

“That’s an amazing response! God, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a Jigglypuff love their trainer more than she loves you! With enough training, you two could destroy the circuit.” Luke’s blush continued to deepen as Ashton spoke.

 

“You really think so?” Luke asked, not quite believing it after so many people told him he wouldn’t get very far with a Jigglypuff. Ashton eyes softened.

 

“I know so, Luke. And we’re going to start right now. The first thing we’re going to do is practice meditation.” Luke frowned, thinking they were going to start with simply battles; his Jigglypuff against Ashton’s Leafeon. But no, Ashton was sitting down and crossing his legs. Leafeon hopped down from around Ashton’s neck and sat in the middle of his lap, closing his eyes. Ashton nodded at the ground.

 

“Go on Lukey. Sit down.” Luke ignored the way his stomach fluttered when Ashton said ‘Lukey’ and sat down, situating Jigglypuff until she was facing forward. “You might have to cover her eyes for a bit until she gets that you want her to meditate with you,” Ashton said and Luke did so. “Now, close your eyes.”

 

“What now?” Luke asked with his eyes shut. 

 

“Now, focus on Jigglypuff. Feel the way she breathes, match the rise and fall of your body with your own. Imagine your energies locking together, flowing through one another continuously. You are no long two separate entities but one being. Block out the meadow; the swish of the grass, the wild Pokémon in the fields, even my voice. Nothing else matters but her and…” 

 

Ashton’s voice faded away from Luke’s ears. In fact, everything faded away from Luke; well, everything except Jigglypuff. Luke and her breathed together. He couldn’t see anything but the flow of pink-colored energy that passed through each other. There wasn’t the need to focus on anything because he was one with her and that sustained him. There was no tiredness, no hunger, no thirst, nothing but the tranquility Jigglypuff’s presence offered Luke. Luke didn’t feel worried about all the small things. His happiness was solely built upon the creature in his arms and he was fine with that. The world wasn’t-

 

“Luke!” 

 

Luke’s eyes shot up and he jolted out of his head. Jigglypuff shook herself in his arms, making a sound of discomfort as she teetered on falling over. Luke grabbed her, noticing that his arms had fallen from her eyes as they were meditating. He also noticed the dark sky and he blinked in surprise at Ashton. Ashton smiled gently, pushing Luke’s slightly flopped over hair away from his face.

 

“How was it?” he said softly, though it still made Luke flinch with how loud it came across. Ashton rubbed a soothing hand up and down Luke’s back.

 

“It was…” Luke paused, struggling to find words to describe how it felt. “...right,” he finally decided, cringing on how lame it sounded. Ashton simply nodded.

 

“I totally understand. You did really well Luke. You both did,” he said, referencing to Jigglypuff who made a noise of agreement. 

 

“It’s night,” was all Luke could manage. Ashton laughed.

 

“That’s what meditation does. You lose track and if you don’t know how to get out of that headspace, then I’m not really sure how you’d survive. We should get you two home.”

 

“You could stay the night since it’s so late,” Luke offered as Ashton helped him stand, steadying him with an arm around his waist. 

 

“I’m not quite sure we know each other like that, Luke.”

 

“Didn’t you shove Michael into Calum’s bed even though we all just met yesterday?”

 

“Yes, but it’s different.”

 

“I don’t really think it is.”

 

“Shh, Lukey, you’re just tired.”

 

-X-

 

“This getting up at the crack of dawn thing is getting really irritating,” Luke informed Ashton. Ashton giggled, continuing on their walk to the meadow. This time though, Michael and Calum were following behind them. Michael’s Vulpix was trotting alongside Calum’s Arcanine. Jigglypuff was sitting on Arcanine’s voice, made small noise to herself. Then, on either side of Ashton were his Umbreon and Espeon. They were silent except for the quietest hisses up at Ashton who would simply hum in agreement.

 

“I didn’t know that coming with you guys would mean this early and this much exercise,” Michael complained, Calum grumbling in concurrence. 

 

“Exercise is good for you, Mikey,” Ashton said, throwing his arms out to the side. “Enjoy nature and all that it gives you. 

 

“No,” Michael said firmly. Even from behind Ashton, Luke could still see his pout. He couldn’t help but giggle, causing Ashton to spin around. He rose an eyebrow at Luke.

 

“Something funny?” Ashton asked. Ashton and Luke stared at each other before bursting into laughter. 

 

“You two are gross in the morning,” Calum said with a growl in his voice. They reached the meadow and Michael let out a cheer.

 

“Finally!” Michael plopped down on the ground with his back leaning against a tree and Vulpix in his lap. Arcanine laid by Michael and Jigglypuff floated into Luke’s waiting arms. Calum laid down next to Michael, using Arcanine as a pillow for his head. Ashton wandered into the center of the meadow and clapped his hands. 

 

“Alright,” he said. “Today we’re just going to work on how effective Jigglypuff’s abilities, not how she uses them in a battle. Let’s start with Cute charm. She can practice on Umbreon and Espeon, they won’t fight back unless I say. They are both girls so she’ll have to be super effective to get her moves to work.” 

 

“Okay,” Luke said. “Jigglypuff, cute charm.” Luke pointed at Umbreon and Espeon. Jigglypuff turned to the two evolved Eevees, widening her blue eyes. Umbreon and Espeon simply blinked at her before Espeon got distracted by a Butterfree flying by. Luke glanced up at Ashton who motioned for him to continue. 

 

“Um, okay, try a bit harder.” Jigglypuff did so and Luke noticed that Umbreon and Espeon had a harder time pulling their eyes away from her. “That’s it, love, just one more push,” Luke encouraged. Jigglypuff sucked in some air and then made her eyes super wide, puffing up slightly and letting out a small song when she exhaled the air. Now, Luke could see that Espeon and Umbreon were entranced. They weren’t moving except their bodies rising and falling slightly each time they breathed. 

 

“Great job! A little slow to start, but she does her job pretty efficiently.” 

 

“I’ve never actually seen Jigglypuff in action,” Calum said from the sidelines. 

 

“Ash and I have gotten to see some pretty nasty wild Jigglypuffs in our days,” Michael said with a shudder. “Bitchiest Pokémon award, right there.” Calum laughed and Luke turned his attention back to Jigglypuff who, thankfully, hadn’t relented her assault on Espeon and Umbreon.

 

“Alright, put them to sleep, girl,” Luke commanded, but Jigglypuff didn’t do anything. “Jigglypuff? Sing to them?” Jigglypuff made a noise of confusion and Luke just stared at her back.

 

“She doesn’t know how to sing in a battle,” Ashton said while picking his jaw off the floor. 

 

“Apparently,” Luke muttered, closing his eyes so he could escape the inevitable mocking expression that would come to Ashton. 

 

“Luke, open your eyes.” Luke peeled them open, a bit shocked at the gentle look on Ashton. “It’s okay. You can’t get better unless you’re bad. We can work our way up from this. This? This is good.” Luke cracked a smile. “There’s that pretty smile! Now, let’s try to figure out how to get her to sing.” Luke felt warmth creep onto his face, refocusing on Jigglypuff.

 

“Sing, sweetheart.” Jigglypuff sat there, making small noises. “Come on, you sing all the time! Match what their brainwaves are telling you.” Again, Jigglypuff didn’t do anything. She shifted from foot to foot and Espeon looked like she was coming out of her entrancement. “You know, that song of yours?” Luke asked, getting desperate. “It goes ‘Jigglypuff, Jigglyyyypuff, Jigglypuff, Jigglyyyyyy,’” Luke sang. Jigglypuff let out an excited squeal, singing along with Luke. Luke watched in amazement as Espeon and Umbreon fell to the ground, asleep. Arcanine and Vulpix put their heads down, Michael and Calum slumping to sleep. Ashton’s knees buckled and he fell face forward onto the ground. 

 

“Shit,” Luke said with a laugh. “You can stop Jigglypuff.” Jigglypuff did so, turning to Luke and floating so she could curl in his arms. Luke walked over and started to shake Ashton’s shoulder. “Ash, wake up.” Ashton stirred with a groan. He rolled onto his back and stared up at Luke and Jigglypuff in confusion. Suddenly, Ashton’s eyes widened in realization.

 

“Oh my God!” he shouted, sitting up suddenly. Luke barely managed to avoid getting headbutted by Ashton. “That was the most effective song I’ve ever heard. And she started singing when you sang. It was precious!” Luke helped Ashton up and Ashton clung to Luke’s side, obviously woozy. Ashton put his Pokémon back in their Pokéballs.

 

“Do you want to go back home?” Luke asked. 

 

“Yeah. I’m not sure I can stay up much longer. You can drop me and Mikey at our hotel.”

 

“Or you can just stay out my apartment.” 

 

“Maybe another time. Today, though? Hotel please.”

 

-X-

 

“Surprised you aren’t complaining about how early it is,” Ashton said as he walked next to Luke. Jigglypuff sat on Luke’s had, flattening his hair. Flareon was sitting on Ashton’s shoulder and Jolteon was trotting along next to him, sniffing at the ground occasionally. 

 

“Well, I guess I’m getting used to it,” Luke said, reaching up and tickling the bottoms of Jigglypuff’s feet. She let out a squeak, grabbing Luke’s hair and kicking her feet. Ashton giggled as he watched the two, the fond look on his face making Luke flush. They reached the clearing and Jigglypuff floated to the ground at Luke’s feet, waiting for Luke’s command. 

 

“So,” Ashton started with a clap of his hands, “I want to see Jigglypuff against others now. I know it may seem a little unfair, a Jigglypuff against a Flareon and Jolteon, but this will build up Jigglypuff’s stamina and effectiveness. You’ll find that Flareon will be continually more affected by her since Flareon’s a boy. Jolteon, being a girl, will resist more, but with enough juice Jigglypuff should be able to blow them all away.” Luke nodded, reaching down and patting Jigglypuff’s head. She let out a little hum, bouncing on the ground. Luke and Ashton faced each other and their Pokémon followed suit.

 

“On your command,” Ashton said. Luke cleared his throat.

 

“Okay, so, Jigglypuff try, uh-”

 

“Stop.” Luke cringed, mentally berating himself for already ruining the fight. “Now, do you know the problem here?”

 

“Um, not really,” Luke admitted, scuffing the toe of his shoe on the floor. 

 

“You’re taking too long to tell her what she should do. I could’ve fit in three commands to my own Pokémon before she did anything. She has to have time to process and react to your words. Just make the decision faster, okay?”

 

“Alright,” Luke said. “Should I start again now?”

 

“Be my guest, Lukey.”

 

“Jigglypuff, cute charm!”

 

“Flareon, quick attack! Jolteon, double kick!” Flareon and Jolteon dashed around on either sides of Jigglypuff. They’re too fast, Luke thought. They’ll deal damage before she can stop either of them. 

 

“Jigglypuff, flatten!” Jigglypuff flattened, causing Flareon and Jolteon to attack each other before they could stop. The evolved Eevees were thrown back to Ashton, scrambling to get to their feet.

 

“That’s the kind of thinking I want from you! Flareon, sand attack. Jolteon, use your thunder wave.”

 

“Jigglypuff, hyper voice!” Luke covered his ears and he watched Ashton do the same. Jigglypuff performed her move and Luke watched as Jolteon and Flareon pressed to the ground, shaking as her voice pierced them. 

 

“Flareon, lava plume. Jolteon, thunder!” Flareon and Jolteon opened their mouths quickly, gearing up for the moves. They’ve learned, Luke realized. She won’t stand a chance.

 

“MOVE!” Luke roared as Flareon and Jolteon released their attacks at the exact same time. Jigglypuff was startled as she rolled out of the way. But that left Luke in the line of fire. The attacks slammed into his body and he went flying back.

 

“FUCK,” Luke heard Ashton shout. Luke’s vision went white as pain really hit him. He couldn’t see anything, could only hear a distant voice singing. The singing got louder until Luke realized the song wasn’t gentle and relaxing, but rather screeching and a crescendo. Luke peeled his eyes open, seeing Jigglypuff singing, putting Flareon and Jolteon to sleep and then using wake-up slap afterwards. She did continuously and Ashton appeared to be in a deep sleep. Flareon and Jolteon fainted but Jigglypuff continued her assault.

 

“Jigglepu’” Luke managed to get out and she stopped immediately. She spun around and waddled to Luke as she made small, distressed noises. “M’ oka’. Wa’ up Asht’.” 

 

Jigglypuff squeaked and went to Ashton as quickly as she could. She was gentler waking him up and he stirred, blinking groggily at her. He sat up and his eyes fell on Luke.

 

“Luke,” he cried out, scrambling to get up. He was too quick to get up, falling back onto his bottom and making Luke cringe for him. Ashton got up successfully this time and stumbled over to Luke. “God, I’m so sorry.”

 

“No’ yo’ faul’ ‘m too slo’,” Luke whispered. Ashton shushed him.

 

“No, no sweetheart. Not your fault at all, okay Luke? You were perfect.” Luke couldn’t find the energy to even blush at Ashton’s words. “Let’s get you back home, Lukey.”

 

“Bu’ Flare’ ‘n Jolt’, Ash,” Luke said, weakly nodding at the passed out Pokémon. Ashton pulled out his Pokéballs, calling the two back. 

 

“Don’t you worry, beautiful,” Ashton said, carefully picking Luke up and whining when Luke whimpered in pain. Jigglypuff landed on Luke’s stomach, singing softly and making Luke feel tired. 

 

“Sta’ th’ ni’?” Luke asked, words slurring as he spoke. Ashton sighed.

 

“Just this night, Lukey.”

 

-X-

 

“Be careful, there’s a root and I don’t want you to trip. Oh God, watch out for that leaf, you could slip.”

 

“I’m not going to break, Ash,” Luke said, though he carefully manouvered around both with a tight hold on Ashton’s hand. Jigglypuff was ahead of Luke, sweeping their path it was clear and Luke wouldn’t hurt himself. Since yesterday’s incident, Jigglypuff and Ashton had been treating Luke like he would break. Which, yeah, with the pain he was in, he might just, but still. It was flattering but suffocating.

 

“She was amazing yesterday,” Ashton said, seeing Luke staring at Jigglypuff. 

 

“I didn’t know she had that fire in her,” Luke said back, biting his lip ring.

 

“Jigglypuffs, in my experience, are the kindest Pokémon, but also the most protective and vindictive. They shouldn’t be written off, especially when their protective instincts kick in. Now that she feels the need to save you? She’ll tear the league apart.” Luke grinned in pride as his little fiery Pokémon.

 

“I always knew she could,” Luke boasted, chest puffing up in pride. “When I picked her as my first Pokémon, I just knew. She was friendlier than the rest, not showing off but just humming and greeting everyone. But I saw a spark others didn’t.” Ashton, smiled fondly at Luke.

 

“I can practically see it.” As they came to the clearing, Ashton let out Sylveon and Glaceon. Sylveon bounced over to Jigglypuff, licking her small hand. Glaceon jogged around the meadow, disappearing into the tall grass with a flick of his blue tail. Sylveon rushed over to Luke, standing on his hind legs to show off. 

 

“I don’t want to work on anything too strenuous,” Ashton told Luke, helping him sit down, back against the tree. Jigglypuff took up her position in front of Luke, assessing the meadow. “Sylveon and Glaceon will just use simple sand attacks and we’ll let Jigglypuff counter them.” Sylveon and Glaceon ran up when they heard their names. “Alright lads, sand attack. Gently.” Sylveon and Glaceon turned as started their attacks.

 

Jigglypuff jumped into defending Luke, whether it was with her body or an attack of her own. 

 

“You really do have a special girl,” Ashton said, watching the fighting.

 

“I know,” Luke responded with a gentle smile. Ashton and him looked at each other, fond smiles plastered on their faces. Luke wanted to ask Ashton out. He wanted to ask Ashton to marry him. He wanted to ask Ashton to spend his whole life with Luke. It was on the tip of his tongue but his Pokégear interrupted before Luke could force the words out. 

 

Luke sighed, flipping it open to see Calum’s name. “What is it, Cal?”

 

“Uh, Luke, it’s Michael,” Michael said, sounding breathless and excited. 

 

“Michael?” Luke asked, surprised. “Why do you have Calum’s phone?”

 

“You won’t believe this,” Michael squealed, voice rising in volume. “Cal’s Houndoom just went into labor and he needs you here to help because, you know, there’s only so much I can do. It’s so exciting and he said I could watch and you have to come, now!” Luke had to hold the phone away from his ear, Michael had gotten so loud.

 

“That’s exciting. Tell Cal, I’ll be right there.”

 

“Okay, see you Luke! I’m so happy!” Michael hung up and Luke shook his head, amused at Michael’s antics.

 

“Why was Michael calling you?” Ashton asked, a curious look on his face. Luke struggled to get up and Ashton rushed to help him, Jigglypuff chirping angrily at Luke the whole time. 

 

“Houndoom just went into labor and Cal needs me there to help him,” Luke explained, starting on the path back home. Ashton gripped Luke’s arm, guiding him back. The walk took twenty minutes when usually it took ten walking, five running. They manouvered their way up to the Calum and Luke’s apartment. Jigglypuff was sitting on Ashton’s shoulder and Sylveon and Glaceon bounced at his feet. It warmed Luke’s heart to see Jigglypuff taking to Ashton so well.

 

“Luke!” Michael’s excited yell tore Luke’s eyes away from Ashton. Michael was practically vibrating, bouncing on his heels. Luke walked into the birth room, kneeling next to Calum. 

 

“Good, you’re here,” Calum said distractedly. “Ashton, I need you to sit next to Houndoom’s head and just keep her calm. Michael, please go get a bowl of water.” Michael dashed off while Ashton sat next to Houndoom, pulling her head into his lap and whispering to her. Sylveon and Glaceon licked Houndoom’s face, soothingly. 

 

“Jigglypuff, I think we could use a little song,” Luke said. Jigglypuff sat on Ashton’s head, singing quietly. Ashton beamed up at Luke and Luke responded with a blinding smile of his own. 

 

“Oi, lovebirds, eyes on the birthing lady,” Calum said when Luke and Ashton didn’t stop looking at each other. Luke snorted and focused back on Houndoom as Michael came in, all smiles still. He handed Calum the bowl of water and settled next to him on the ground. Michael gently laid a hand on her side and Luke didn’t miss the unbelievingly fond look Calum shot him. Houndoom made a low grunting sound and Calum snapped his focus back to her.

 

“Alright lads, it’s go time.” 

 

Luke felt the hour of Houndoom’s labor passed in a blur of Houndoom's pained grunts, Calum’s anxious yelling, and the yips of newborn Pokémon. Luke looked at Houndoom licking her babies clean; one boy and one girl. Michael and Calum sat next to her, Calum’s arm wrapped around Michael. They spoke in hushed voices so as not to disrupt the little ones. Luke leaned on Ashton, who sat next to him with Jigglypuff in his lap. Sylveon and Glaceon were sprawled over Luke’s lap and he gently stroked them. 

 

“Do you want to stay the night?” Luke asked Ashton when he sleepily nuzzled his head into Luke’s neck.

 

“I would love to,” Ashton whispered.

 

-X-

 

“I’ve taught you everything I can,” Ashton said as he dragged Luke through the forest. “So, I thought, for my last day here, why not catch you another Pokémon?” Luke came to a stop, jerking Ashton around. Jigglypuff wobbled on Luke’s shoulder.

 

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Luke asked hesitantly. Ashton rolled his eyes. 

 

“You are so much more talented than you believe Luke,” Ashton said. He pulled out a Pokéball with brown tape on it, letting out a plain Eevee. She shook herself before licking her fur down quickly. Ashton locked onto Luke’s wrist again and started to tug him along. 

 

“Eevee, find us some Pokémon,” Ashton ordered. Eevee took off and Ashton broke into a sprint, dragging Luke with him. The came to the border of the forest and the beach when Eevee slid to a halt. She froze and stared into the shadow of a tree. Jigglypuff let out a low sound and landed in front of Luke. Luke watched the shadow when suddenly a Chikorita dashed out. She puffed up and faced Jigglypuff. Eevee tensed but Ashton stopped her.

 

“Eevee come back,” he said, bringing her back into the Pokéball. “All you Luke.” Luke took a deep breath, calming his racing heart. You have to be good for Jigglypuff, he reminded himself. Chikorita started the battle by using razor leaf. 

 

“Jigglypuff, dodge,” Luke ordered and she flattened herself, dodging the attack. “Now, hyper voice!” Chikorita snarled as the sound hurt her ears. Chikorita managed to use her poison powder. Luke’s heart stopped, remembering how Jack’s Nidoqueen easily took Jigglypuff down with poison. 

 

“Jigglypuff, blow it back,” Luke said watching closely as Jigglypuff blew the poison away from her in an exhale. “Cute charm.” Chikorita froze, staring at Jigglypuff with a surprisingly fond look. 

 

“Good girl. Let’s wrap it up with sing.” Jigglypuff started on her song, eyes locked on Chikorita. Chikorita swayed once before falling down in sleep. Ashton handed Luke a Pokéball and Luke’s hands shook as he took it. He called Chikorita into it, waiting for her to spring back to the ground. However, the Pokéball only twitched slightly before going still. Luke stared, slack-jawed, at it.

 

“Oh my God,” he whispered. Luke looked at Ashton and then back to the Pokéball. “Oh my God!” he shouted. Luke started laughing, throwing his arms around Ashton in a hug. “I did it! I actually managed to get a second Pokémon! Ash-” Luke cut off as he pulled back, drinking in Ashton’s slightly darker than normal eyes. The endorphins pulsed through Luke’s body as he leaned in and caught Ashton’s lips with his own. It was a clash of teeth and tongue and utter perfection to Luke. Luke’s hand slid down to grab Ashton’s hips and slot them with his own. Ashton gasped into his mouth and Luke echoed it. Luke slowly pulled back, watching Ashton’s eyelashes flutter before he opened his hazel eyes. 

 

“Care to stay the night?” Luke asked, his voice lower than normal. Ashton licked his lips and Luke mimicked the action.

 

“I’d love to,” Ashton said back.

 

-X-

 

Waking up next to someone had to be Luke’s favorite thing in the world. Especially if that someone was Ashton Irwin. 

 

Luke rolled over so he was spooning Ashton, pressing his lips into the back of Ashton’s neck. Luke’s small smile turned into a frown when he felt how stiff Ashton was. Luke propped himself on an elbow and gasped when he saw the tear marks on Ashton’s face.

 

“Ash, baby, what’s wrong?” Luke asked. Ashton shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. “Sweetheart, I can’t fix it if I don’t know what the problem is.” Ashton gasped in a shuddery breath.

 

“I got a call twenty minutes ago. Someone wants to challenge the Champion and others want me to do clinics in some town. But, I have to leave today and be gone for God knows how long. If I don’t, well, I’ll lose my title as Champion.” Luke felt like crying the longer Ashton spoke. He couldn’t ask Ashton to choose him over his title.

 

“Then I guess you go,” Luke said, throat tight as he spoke the words. Ashton squirmed out of Luke’s arms and the bed, turning to look at Luke with a hurt face. 

 

“Just like that? I guess everything that happened these last few days meant way more to me that it did to you, huh?” Luke sat up fully, staring at Ashton incredulously.

 

“Are you kidding me right now? You don’t even know how much you mean to me! But what am I supposed to do, Ashton? Tell you to stay? To give up everything?”

 

“You’re supposed to fight; to act like you give a damn,” Ashton yelled, snatching clothes from the ground.

 

“You don’t get to be mad-” Luke started to shout back when Michael came barrelling in with a determined look. 

 

“I’m staying here with Calum,” he announced as Calum wandered through the door with a sheepish look on his face.

 

“What?” Luke and Ashton said dumbly. Michael huffed in irritation.

 

“I’m staying with Calum for, like, as long as he’ll let me. We’ve been sleeping with each other since Ashton dragged me here that first morning and there’s feelings and shit and I sort of love him. So, Ashton, I’m not going with you.” Ashton sat on the bed, stunned.

 

“Okay,” he finally said, softly. Luke laid a hand on Ashton’s shoulder, trying to comfort him. Calum groaned.

 

“Which means, Luke, you should go with Ashton.” Luke looked at Calum sharply.

 

“You need my help with bree-”

 

“Oh please,” Calum cut in. “I can easily teach Michael how to help me. It’s time you focused on your Pokémon and your relationships. Don’t let Ashton slip by you just because you think I need you here.” Luke and Ashton stared at each other, Luke chewing on his lip ring.

 

“Well, care to stay the night with me, Lucas?” Ashton asked and Luke cracked a smile that grew bigger by the second. 

 

“Yeah,” he said. “In fact, I think I’ll stay a few.” Luke and Ashton sealed it with a kiss.

 

“Uh, I hate to interrupt, but could you guys, like put on some clothes?” Michael asked, as Calum and him watched the kiss turn more heated. “Um, guys? Hello?”

 

-X-

 

One year later…

 

“I still hate this walk,” Luke informed Ashton as they continued their march to the meadow. Ashton threw his head back and laughed, snatching Luke’s hand up with his own. He kissed the back of Luke’s hand and Luke smiled at him. Jigglypuff bounced on ahead of them with Vaporeon, both of them making small noises to each other.

 

“I’ve always loved this walk,” Ashton said. “What to know why?”

 

“Why?” Luke asked, taking the bait.

 

“Because it was the only quality time I got with you that wasn’t training.” Luke felt a blush creep up his face, ducking his head bashfully.

 

“Do you think Calum and Michael will already be there?” Luke questioned, trying to change subjects as quickly as possible. 

 

“Probably, along with the hordes of litters they have from their Pokémon.”

 

“They’re all pretty cool ones. Not as cool as mine, mind you.” Luke had acquired four other Pokémon, all as evolved as they could get. A Gardevoir, a Torterra, a Skuntank, and a Zebstrika. His Chikorita had evolved into a Meganium and Jigglypuff was still refusing to change at all. If Luke was honest with himself, he wouldn’t have her any other way. Luke had easily beat all the leagues he’d been in, though he had yet to beat Ashton. Luke wasn’t in a hurry with that one though. 

 

“Of course they aren’t, Lukey,” Ashton assured, tugging Luke to go a little faster.

 

“So, Calum and Michael are engaged, huh?” Ashton laughed at Luke.

 

“Of course they are, Luke. That’s why we’re here, for the engagement party. Cal and Mike’s families even managed to get here.” Luke hummed.

 

“Hey, beautiful?” Luke asked. Ashton turned to walk backwards, a gentle smile resting on his face.

 

“Yes, gorgeous?”

 

“Have you ever thought about us getting married?” Luke took a sudden interest in his feet.

 

“Everyday since we started dating.” Luke looked up in surprise at Ashton’s honest answer. “But you have to propose.” Luke snorted.

 

“Why do I have to propose?” Luke complained teasingly.

 

“Because I want you down on one knee for the proposal and then, when I say yes, you can stand up and this way I can proceed to get down on two knees for you.” Luke spluttered slightly at Ashton’s response before he calmed down and smiled at Ashton, stopping them. 

 

“Ash?” 

 

“Yep?”

 

“Stay, you know, forever with me?”

“Thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
